


One Giant Leap

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Series: The Final Frontier [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Astronomy, Other, Temporary Character Death, comet!Castiel, inspired by the Rosetta mission, lander!Dean, like being chained to a comet, the music of the spheres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to One Small Step, featuring the further adventures of Comet!Castiel and lander!Dean. Inspired by the Rosetta/Philae mission. Please read tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Giant Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please read the tags.

The comet liked the songs that Dean sang for it, and the stories that Dean told, even if Cas wasn’t sure what most of the words meant. But most of all, the comet liked Dean.

 

Dean, who was tiny, and strange, and fast, and was without a doubt the most interesting, best thing that had ever crashed into Castiel. Dean, who gave Castiel a name. Of all his thousands of siblings, none of them had a _name_.

 

_Okay, so there are humans, right? And they live on this planet called Earth. And they’re super curious about what’s beyond the Earth, so every so often they launch things an’ people into space and have them send back information on what they find._

 

 **They sound very… busy** , the comet said.

 

 _Oh, yeah, humans’re pretty awesome,_ the lander replied. _The stuff they make, man… So they built me, and sent me off, and here I am. They started building another lander before I left. Sammy, he’s gonna go even farther._

 

**But they sent you here to me?**

 

 _Yep!_ the lander said, pleased. _Ten years, dude. The shit I’ve seen… well, okay, you’ve probably seen most of it. But still. Damn. Yeah, they wanted to know about comets. I’ve been transmitting stuff about your chemical composition and stuff up to Impala up there, and it sends it back to Earth. Pretty damn cool, huh?_

 

**Why me?**

 

_Dunno, man. Why **not** you? Are all comets like you?_

 

**I believe we are all compositionally similar, yes.**

 

_Yeah, but I mean, like, would they have your sense of humor? Or appreciate decent music?_

 

The comet considered this. The comet considered this for rather long time. Finally, the comet hesitantly stated **I don’t believe so.**

 

_So it’s a good thing I landed on you, then. ‘cause it would suck to be stuck on some rock that couldn’t even appreciate good rock. Heh. Rocking rocks. Rocking rocks rock._

 

Knowing that Dean would rather be on him than any others made Castiel feel like his entire form was in direct sunlight. He said as much to Dean.

 

There was an odd tone to the lander’s voice when he replied. _Yeah, uh, you… you think you’re gonna be getting any more light on this side any time soon?_

**Why?**

 

_Wanted to work on my tan._

 

 **DEAN,** the comet said, because as an ancient piece of debris from the formation of the universe, it emphatically was not born yesterday. Even if it had no idea what a tan was or why a lander was unlikely to require one.

 

 _So I wasn’t actually supposed to land on you like that,_ the lander admitted. _Was aiming for to land someplace softer. And with less bouncing._

 

**Really.**

 

 _Great, comets have sarcasm. Definitely leaving that out of the mission reports._ Dean said, sticking one of his probes out and wiggling it around for emphasis. _Anyway ‘m solar powered, and right now I’m kinda in shadow. And that ain’t good for my batteries, and that ain’t good for me._

 

**What function do batteries serve?**

 

_Uh, yeah, I guess you don’t… So I need energy to run, and I get that energy from my batteries, an’ they get their energy from the sun. And if I don’t fix it soon I’m gonna shut down. I can already feel myself getting slower._

 

 **Shut down?** Cas asked.

 

The lander considered how best to explain philosophical concepts to a large chunk of space ice and rock and... stuff. _Uh, I’ll stop? I’ll quit moving and talking and transmitting and shit, at least until I get more power._

**That is unacceptable.**

 

_Hey, I ain’t exactly nuts about it either. But it’s my own damn fault for landing so badly. Ten fucking years across space to get to you and I’m screwed because I can’t parallel park._

 

 **Fix it,** the comet said. **I don’t wish for you to ‘shut down.’**

 

_Hey, I’ll be fine once I have light again. Just, uh, don’t know exactly how long that’ll take._

 

The lander added quietly, _Look, I’m really glad I got to meet you, Cas. Was totally...worth the trip._

 

**Dean, I…**

**Dean? DEAN?**

**DEAN.**

**  
...dean? **

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first half of the story, and if you'd like some idea of what's happening in the next part, please check out the latest news on the Philae lander.
> 
> Thanks to reluctantabandon, porcupinegirl, and vulgarweed.


End file.
